Deny Everything
by Aerial312
Summary: Abby peppers Tony with questions about his night out with Ziva. Sequel to Grinning Like an Idiot and Not Uncommon.


"Hi!" Tony heard Abby chirp.

"Hi…" he smiled, looking up. She sounded cheery, and looked even cheerier. She was standing in front of his desk with a big smile. Definitely up to something.

"How are you?" She asked, still with the giant grin.

He looked at her warily. "I'm good, I guess. Just making phone calls. I tracked the money trail to the ex-husband. Getting stuff done. What brings you upstairs?"

Abby shrugged, trying to look like she wasn't up to something. "I just wanted to talk."

"Ziva and McGee are on their way to ONI. Stuck in traffic on the Beltway last I heard."

"They made it. McGee called to…have me pull a record."

"Whose?"

"Lieutenant Finn."

Abby was not a good liar. "We've seen hers."

"He needed to check something."

"Couldn't he do that on his phone?"

For a moment she looked defeated, but then she changed subjects. "Like my new dress?" She twirled. She was wearing a sundress of sorts. It was covered in skulls.

"Cute."

"Thank you."

A moment passed in silence. He turned back to the folder in front of him and could feel Abby's eyes burning holes into the top of his head.

"Why don't you just tell me what you really came up here for?" he suggested with a chuckle.

"That obvious?" she pouted.

"That obvious," he smirked. "Well?" He leveled his gaze on Abby, whose eyes flicked around the room, making sure no one was around.

"I heard you went on adate with Ziva last night," Abby bubbled.

"No—" he started out of habit. That was what they did: deny everything. But it had kind of been a date. Abby's grin got bigger the longer he hesitated. "Where did you hear this?" he inquired.

"McGee."

"McGee? How the hell does McGee know?"

"Ziva told him."

"She did?" he asked, confused. Ziva was usually much quicker to deny everything than he was.

"While they were stuck in traffic," Abby added. "So…"

"So?"

"I want to know about it!"

"I…" Had an amazing time. Can't wait to do it again. All of the possibilities dried up on his tongue.

Abby squealed.

"What?"

"You're not answering me, but you can't hide that grin."

Tony sighed. He'd been grinning like an idiot every time he thought about it. "I guess it was a date," he admitted. "It was kind of impromptu."

"Like you called her up and asked 'You wanna do something now'?"

"Like I texted her from where I was parked outside her place."

Abby shook her head with a smile.

"But she came with me."

"Where?"

"Piano bar, National Harbor. Don't bother."

Abby chuckled and crinkled her nose. "Not my kind of music."

"Should have been mine. Wasn't."

"But you guys had a good time anyways?"

"Yeah. We made fun of people, then walked to the water."

"You're excited about it," Abby noticed. Damn her. "Did you kiss her?"

"I…"

"You did."

"Abby."

"Since when are you afraid to kiss and tell? she demanded.

"This is different."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Because you love her."

"Because I don't want to mess this up. I told you that," Tony sighed.

"Because. You. Love. Her."

He paused. Now that was something he'd been denying to himself for a long time.

"You won't admit it," she said. "But you do."

"I don't know what this is yet," he sighed. "But it's too important to not fuck this up."

"You're going to go out again?"

Tony nodded. He hoped so.

"When?"

"Abby, we just got back from the last one 12 hours ago."

"You'll figure this out," Abby assured him.

"Figure what out?" Gibbs asked, coming into the bullpen with his third cup of coffee.

"Uh…who was…" Abby started, "buying…those…"

"Stolen weapons," Tony finished. "It was Lieutenant Finn's ex-husband, Harry Wilkes." He clicked the remote to bring up the man's driver's license. "Not his first offense. Stolen cars. Breaking and entering. Domestic assault."

"I guess that's why he's her ex-husband," Abby laughed.

Gibbs cocked his head at her. "Is there a reason you're up here distracting Tony, Abs?"

"Just had a question," she smiled. "Leaving now."

She winked at Tony as she left, a move that did not go unnoticed by Gibbs. "What was that about?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Long story, boss," Tony answered, then changed the topic. "o, its not clear yet if Finn knew what her ex was up to."

"Let's bring him in," Gibbs declared grabbing his gun.

Tony could tell Gibbs was still curious about what he and Abby had been talking about. He was letting go for now. Denying everything was still the best course of action with Gibbs. At least until they had a better idea of what this was. If Gibbs flat out asked, Tony would tell him the truth, but he wasn't ready to offer that info.

"On your six, boss!"


End file.
